Aluminum alloy pieces may be produced via rolling, extrusion or forging processes. As a result of manipulating the shape of the aluminum alloy pieces, or through the cooling of molten aluminum, undesirable mechanical properties and stresses may be induced in the alloy. Heat treating encompasses a variety of processes by which changes in temperature of the metal are used to improve the mechanical properties and stress conditions of the alloy. Solution heat treatment, quenching, precipitation heat treatment, and annealing are all different methods used to heat treat aluminum products.